


Lo spazio di un abbraccio

by xpamdl



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, MetaMoro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpamdl/pseuds/xpamdl
Summary: «Un braccio intorno al collo e Moro è perso per sempre. Una mano ad afferrare la sua ed Ermal si sente completo. Basta così poco, basta davvero solo questo.»





	Lo spazio di un abbraccio

 

Non gli è mai piaciuto chi gli tocca i capelli, non gli sono mai piaciuti i commenti sui suoi capelli, insomma, non ha mai sopportato nulla che avesse a che fare con i suoi capelli. Poi conosce Fabrizio. Lui ha questo vizio di toccare i capelli di Ermal che il più piccolo trova adorabile. A volte Moro nemmeno se ne accorge, la mano ad accarezzare i riccioli dell’altro in un gesto istintivo. Lo fa quando gli è grato di qualcosa, quando è particolarmente contento o quando semplicemente ha voglia di toccarlo. Ermal pensa che si lascerebbe accarezzare per sempre.

 

Fabrizio, dal canto suo, trova incredibile il modo in cui l’altro riesca a farlo sentire. Lui, che non ha mai particolarmente amato il contatto fisico dove non strettamente necessario, ora si ritrova a giocare con i ricci di Ermal, a lasciargli baci sulla guancia e ad avere sempre bisogno di stargli vicino. Si sorprende quando lui lo abbraccia, quando gli sfiora la spalla o gli rivolge un sorriso sincero. Sussulta addirittura, ma non può fare a meno di sorridere felice ogni volta.

 

Sembra di essere in un mondo solo loro quando cantano, sentono le loro voci così diverse amalgamarsi e diventare una. Un braccio intorno al collo e Moro è perso per sempre. Una mano ad afferrare la sua ed Ermal si sente completo. Basta così poco, basta davvero solo questo.

 

Hanno vinto, hanno vinto davvero. Ermal abbassa leggermente la testa, sopraffatto, un sorriso felice che si fa spazio sul suo volto. Gli basta solo alzare lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Fabrizio, entusiasta, che lo abbraccia di slancio. Affonda il viso nella sua giacca turchese mentre l’altro gli accarezza la schiena. Hanno vinto, hanno vinto davvero. Appena prima di staccarsi, Moro gli accarezza il viso velocemente, gli posa un bacio sulla guancia e lo lascia andare. Intorno ci sono applausi, sorrisi e sguardi pieni di felicità, ma nessuna supera la loro. Perché hanno vinto, hanno vinto davvero.

 

Non dormono poi granché quella notte. Tornano nelle loro stanze d’hotel poco passate le 4:00, ma nessuno dei due ha davvero intenzione di dormire. Troppa adrenalina, troppa gioia. Ermal sente bussare alla porta della sua stanza dopo solo mezz’ora che vi è entrato. Quando apre, l’altro lo guarda sorridendo, i capelli scompigliati e una terribile felpa grigia addosso che Ermal già odia _._ « _Ero troppo contento per stare solo_ » gli dice e lui inevitabilmente si scioglie fra le sue braccia.

Non saprebbe dire per quante ore hanno parlato, stesi sul letto del più giovane a ripensare a quell’assurda avventura. Li aspettano giornate piene di interviste, ospitate e ripetizioni infinite della loro canzone, ma per ora non vogliono pensarci.

« _Madonna, che capelli che hai..._ » commenta Moro allungando il braccio. Il suo gesto è consapevole, forse più delle altre volte. Affonda la mano sinistra nei ricci di Ermal e li osserva estasiato. L’altro sorride, lo guarda con aria che in altre circostanze avrebbe egli stesso definito sognante e replica: _«L’ho sempre saputo che avevi un debole per i miei capelli»_

Moro sposta lo sguardo sul suo volto, ha un’espressione seria. Nonostante siano entrambi stesi su un fianco, riescono a vedersi benissimo. Fabrizio avvicina deciso il suo viso a quello dell’altro fino a che le loro labbra non si scontrano. Ermal apre leggermente la bocca per permettere all’altro di entrare. E’ un momento magico.

Fabrizio continua ad accarezzargli i capelli, approfondendo il bacio e avvinghiandosi a lui. Il più giovane fa lo stesso, porta una mano sulla guancia del compagno e si avvicina sempre più. Non sa cosa diavolo stiano facendo, ma sa che gli piace da morire e vorrebbe che durasse per sempre.

 

Si risvegliano abbracciati. Fabrizio è il primo ad aprire gli occhi e realizzare e in un primo momento vorrebbe scappare. L’altro però glielo impedisce. Non fa nulla, ma il solo guardarlo dormire per Moro è sufficiente a mandare al diavolo tutto il resto e rimanere lì con lui.

I suoi movimenti svegliano anche Ermal, che al contrario si rannicchia ancor più vicino al corpo del compagno e si lascia abbracciare e accarezzare la schiena. E’ come quando hanno vinto, ma in qualche modo completamente diverso.

Fabrizio posa un bacio sulla testa dell’altro, su quei riccioli che tanto ama e che gli solleticano leggermente il viso. Si sente vivo, vivo e felice.

Ermal alza lo sguardo per incontrare il suo. Non c’è pentimento nei suoi occhi, non c’è niente che non sia pura e profonda felicità.

 

Non lo sanno cosa succederà dopo, sanno solo di volerlo affrontare insieme.

 

 

_«Galassie di persone disperse nello spazio  
Ma quello più importante è lo spazio di un abbraccio»_


End file.
